


Just Hanging

by Thunderrrstruck



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Gen, Hanging, Racing, Sibling Rivalry, Tree Climbing, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/pseuds/Thunderrrstruck
Summary: "Both mom and dad had told her not to go any higher than her own height. Vivi elected to ignore their cautionary words and scrambled up the tree."
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara & Original Child Character(s), Shawn Spencer & Original Child Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober





	Just Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Whumptober2020. Cross my fingers and hope to actually finish all the days this month!

Both mom and dad had told her not to go any higher than her own height. Vivi elected to ignore their cautionary words and scrambled up the tree, using each branch like a step on a ladder. She grinned down at her brother before calling back a taunt, a call to race.

Of course, Darius returned her sentiment with just as much enthusiasm. It spurred her to pump her arms faster. Her legs launched off of each bark-made rung like she was a rocket that needed to go to space. After just seconds of racing, she risked a peek at his progress and spotted the strained face of her brother. Then, she noticed he was gaining. A bolt of panic surged through her veins. She couldn’t have him win! The phantom ring of his victory jeers spurred her deeper into panic, a concentrated panic, that made her lift-off of each branch harder. With every step, she smacked harder and harder into the branches. Then—

_Crack!_

She felt the pressure underneath her left foot give way. She was dropping but instinctively clenched her hands tighter around her handhold. Bark dug into her skin, promising an undesirable red and raw fashion.

The passion of the race morphed into sheer terror. Repeatedly, she told herself not to look down, and yet down was exactly where she looked.

At the horrified looks of her parents.

At the eight foot gap to the ground.

Vivi swung gently in the breeze. _Dari better not be using this to win_ , she grumbled but internally, for she didn’t have the willpower to speak. All her energy diverted into hanging on for dear life.

“Vives!” her dad shouted, mingling with the “Oh my god, Vivi!” from her mom.

Her handhold suddenly drooped an inch. Vivi’s teeth grit together. She adjusted her fingers, scooting an arm closer to the trunk. If she could reach it, a safe escape was possible…

“Don’t move, Vivi! It might break!” Juliet said, her voice shrill. Vivi immediately stopped. Given her mother’s vantage point, she probably could see more of the situation.

Through he blood roaring in her ears, she just about heard her mom say she was getting a ladder before watching a figure scurry around the corner of the house. However, all Vivi’s thoughts harped on was another creek of the limb. Another dip. Vivi shut her eyes, as if seeing nothing would eliminate her situation altogether. Each breath barely took in enough oxygen.

Her fingers felt raw against the bark, but her alternate option was to fall, and Vivi cherished the use of her legs.

“Dad?” she squeaked out, briefly allowing her eyes to flit open in order to gain comfort from a familiar face. “What do I do?” Each syllable came out staccato.

“Just keep holding on, Vives. Mom’s coming with a ladder.”

Vivi tried to nod, but even that motion required a tremble from her entire body.

She heard the limb crack before it jounced.

For one second, her limbs were flailing freely through the air.

The next, she was sprawled on the ground, feeling nothing but the fireworks of pain.


End file.
